The specific aims of this research are to evaluate the quality of published clinical trials, suggest improvements, and combine data where appropriate to enable conclusions to be drawn from multiple, frequently undersized therapeutic and diagnostic trials. The impact of this research on practicing physicians is measured by assaying review articles, sending out questionnaires and reviewing hospital charts. Reading habits of superior and inferior physicians (as determined by peer review) are to be documented. Throughout these studies care is taken to minimize bias by selective photocopying and by working in duplicate to minimize errors. Medical students gather the data under supervision and present and write the papers. The biostatisticians are working on methods of analyzing combined data and improving the handling of survival data. A computerized file of randomized control trials is being developed and a data base of multiple trials designed so that essential combined and individual data can be made available on line to practicing physicians. It is anticipated that these efforts will go a long way towards facilitating the evaluation and transmission of ever increasing amounts of therapeutic and diagnostic studies to students and deliverers of health care.